One Shot: Sempre foi você, sempre
by ApenasUmaFicwriter
Summary: Solitário, frio...Essas palavras me descrevem muito bem. Decidi levar minha vida dessa maneira, por um só motivo. Um acidente, um maldito acidente. Também a culpa é completamente minha, Quem mandou eu me apaixonar por qualquer uma? Quem mandou eu beber demais? Eu que deveria estar sobrio aquela noite...


_Solitário, frio...Essas palavras me descrevem muito bem. Decidi levar minha vida dessa maneira, por um só motivo. Um acidente, um maldito acidente. Também a culpa é completamente minha, Quem mandou eu me apaixonar por qualquer uma? Quem mandou eu beber demais? Eu que deveria estar sobrio aquela noite..._

_ Flash Back on _

– Qualé Edward! Você precisa se animar, Só por que a Jessica-Gostosinha-Stanley te deu mais um fora? Cara, a vida não é perfeita. Eu disse pra você que ela era apenas mais uma vagabunda... - Disse Emmett enquanto eu dirigia, pisei bruscamente no freio. Eu não vou deixar Emmett xingar minha Jéssica.

– Emmett, você não tem o direito de xingar a Jessica desse jeito! - eu bati minha cabeça no volante eu estava nervoso, magoado... - Você não a conhece, ela é doce, meiga, charmosa... - Respirei fundo sentindo um aperto em meu coração.

– Quando ela quer alguma coisa. Você acha que ela não foi assim comigo?! Com Jasper? Com todos os caras a cidade? Depois que ela conseguiu o que queria ela vazou. Ela é uma Prostituta barata. - Eu apertei minhas mãos no volante até meus dedos ficarem vermelhos. Emmett dizia a verdade, eu que estava cego demais para acreditar.

– Vamos Edward, sai dessa. Tem tantas garotas legais que querem conversar com você. E você só tem olhos pra ela... Vamos, estão todos no Bar do Charlie nos esperando. - Eu assenti em derrota, eu não queria ir mas algo me dizia "Vai, essa noite promete. Você não vai se arrepender". O Bar do Charlie era bem movimentado, tocava umas musicas legais lá, eu precisava me distrair mesmo

– Mas eu não vou beber, eu preciso estar sóbrio. Eu estou dirigindo hoje. - Voltei a ligar o meu carro, e partimos até o Bar do Charlie. Chegando lá, estavam todos sentados a nossa espera. Alice, Jasper e Rosálie.

– Até que enfim vocês apareceram. Pensei que tinham desistido. - Resmungou Rosálie, eu apenas sorri e me juntei a eles.

Depois de algumas horas bebendo - coisa que eu não deveria estar fazendo - Eu já estava bem alegre, e estava distribuindo risadas pelo Bar.

– O que eu disse? uma noite com os amigos. Era tudo que você precisava. - Emmet disse, me dando um soco no braço direito, eu cambaleei e escorei no bar.

– Eu sei, faz um bom tempo que eu não divirto assim. Eu estava preso a Jessica...eu preciso me desapegar. Eu não quero mais querer ficar com uma pessoa que não me quer. - Eu disse com a voz meio embargada, eu não iria chorar, era só o efeito do alcool no meu organismo.

– sim eu concordo com você Edward, você merece uma garota, legal, inteligente e que não seja uma vagabunda - Eu assenti voltando a beber minha cerveja. Minutos depois Charlie, o dono do bar veio em nossa direção.

– Hey Charls, como vai? - eu o cumprimentei dando tapinhas em seus ombros todo sorridente.

– Ah Edward meu garoto, melhor impossível. Minha filha a Isabella, veio passar as férias aqui em Forks. Talvez ela possa morar aqui, se ela arranjar um emprego. Isso ia ser perfeito, eu ando solitário na em minha casa, eu preciso da alegria da minha Bells - Charlie disse um pouco triste, mais logo sua expressão mudou. Um largo sorriso brotou em seus lábios, e ele olhava em direção a alguém. Então me virei na direção que Charlie estava olhando. Deus! Agora eu poderia dizer que eu vi uma Deusa materializada em minha frente.

– Bells! - Charlie exclamou sorridente. Isabella, a filha de Charlie. Linda...não, eu não tinha palavras para descreve-la. Seus cabelos castanhos vivos até sua cintura, levemente ondulado. Corpo perfeito sem muitas curvas, mais perfeito, Deus esculpiu seu corpo. Com uma leve maquiagem nos estava usando uma calça jeans preta colada em suas pernas, uma baby look preta com uns detalhes em rosa, e um All Star branco, impecavelmente branco. Senti a mão de Emmett fechar minha boca, eu praticamente estava babando por ela.

– Edward Thomas Cullen! Feche a boca, vamos morrer afogado com tanta baba. Respeite Charlie pelo menos - Eu voltei a realidade em segundos, e Charlie gargalhou alto segurando sua barriga

– Não tem nada demais em olhar minha filha. Além do mais ela é realmente linda. Eu vou apresentar ela a vocês - Charlie chamou Isabella, e ela veio sorridente para nosso lado.

– Bella, meu amor eu queria te apresentar esses dois aqui. Esse gigante é Emmett - Isabella soriu, e deu um beijo na bochecha de Emmett e um rápido abraço

– Olá Bella. Seja bem vinda a Forks. - Emmett sorriu - Posso te chamar de Bella certo?

– Ham, claro que pode. E obrigada, espero me divertir sim aqui nessas férias - Ela disse. Sua voz, Deus! Que doce e suave. Como anjos cantando. Ok, eu estou um pouco bebado, relevem.

– E Bella esse é Edward, filho de um grande amigo meu. - Isabella mordeu seu lábio inferior me olhando de cima a baixo discretamente, e sorriu lindamente olhando em meus olhos e logo me deu um beijo em minha bochecha e um abraço forte;. Ah Seu perfume, doce como ela. Delicioso

– Olá Edward, é um prazer conhecer você. - Disse me soltando do abraço mais delicioso que eu já recebi na vida

– Ah sim, é um prazer conhecer você também. Espero que suas férias aqui sejam memoráveis. - Eu sorri, e seus olhos se iluminaram. Que sensação estranha que eu senti com isso... mais é um estranho bom.. Não, um estranho maravilhoso

– É, eu acho que vai ser ótimo aqui. Melhor ainda se eu consegui um emprego por aqui. Não quero mais ficar na califórnia, prefiro ficar aqui com meu pai. Eu sou uma pessoa calma, e é muito movimentado por lá, muito agitado pra mim. Aqui tem mais a minha cara - Ela sorriu se sentando em um banquinho ao meu lado enquanto Emmett e Charlie se afastavam.

– Você trabalha com o que? - eu perguntei tentando puxar algum assunto com Isabella. Ela parecia uma garota inteligente e gostosa de se conversar

– Bom... - Ela colocou seu cabelo atras de sua orelha - Eu sou fisioterapeuta, especializada em crianças. Eu amo trabalhar com elas. E meu pai disse que aqui em Forks tem uma clinica especializada em crianças e, quem sabe eu consiga algo aqui.

– Nossa isso é realmente ótimo! Aqui em Forks não existem muitos médicos competentes. Tirando meu pai que dá a vida dele pelo hospital que ele trabalha. Ele também é Fisioterapeuta. - Isabella arregalou seus olhos, e um lindo sorriso saiu de seus lábios

– Seu pai é Fisioterapeuta também? Isso é ótimo Edward. Bem... Eu não quero parecer oferecida nem nada. Mas será que eu conseguiria falar com seu pai? Eu queria muito trabalhar nesse hospital.

– Claro, eu falo com ele hoje mesmo. Ou melhor... - Peguei meu celular em meu bolso e liguei pro meu pai, e Isabella abriu seus lindos olhos castanhos e negou com a cabeça.

– Não Edward! Agora não, ele deve estar ocupado. E está tarde pra... - Eu ergui minha mão até sua boca, e encostei meu dedo indicador em seus lábios, ela suspirou alto e não disse mais nada.

– Oi pai! Então pai eu liguei pra dizer que eu Conheci a filha do Charlie. Uhum, e ela é Fisioterapeuta. Será que tem como o senhor conversar com ela? Ela está precisando de um emprego, e o hospital é perfeito. SIM! Ainda mais que estamos carentes de médicos... E eu sei que você é o chefe dai. - Eu disse num folego só e Isabella colocou as mãos em sua testa balançando sua cabeça rindo alto.

– _Oi meu filho, sim eu estou otimo. Obrigado por perguntar_. - Eu revirei os olhos, e meu pai soltou uma risada baixa e eu o acompanhei -_Bom, eu preciso conhece-la Edward. Mas mesmo assim ela é filha do Charlie se ela quiser trambalhar aqui eu consigo sim. Eu poderia encontrar ela amanha aqui a tarde no hospital, a gente faz uma entrevista simples._– Eu sorri e assenti para Isabella e ela sorriu corando. Deus com ela é linda.

– Sim, então eu aviso ela pai. E muito obrigado pai, isso significa muito pra Isabella. Ela vai ser uma grande médica. - Eu sorri, eu me orgulho do meu pai, ele sempre querendo fazer o melhor pelas crianças de Forks. Meu pai era meu herói. Me despedi do meu pai e coloquei meu celular em meu bolso.

– Pronto. Amanha a tarde, pode ser lá pelas 14hrs, no Hospital de Forks. Não é difícil de achar pois é o único daqui. - Eu sorri pegando um papel que estava no balcão e uma caneta que estava em meu bolso e anotei o endereço, e o nome do meu pai - Bom aqui está o endereço, e você vai chegar e falar direto com meu pai. Carlisle Cullen. Fala que você tem uma entrevista direto com ele e vai dar tudo certo. - Eu sorri para Isabella e do nada, realmente do nada Isabella se jogou em meus braços me dando um abraço apertado e encheu meu rosto de beijos

– Ah Edward. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada mesmo! Como que eu posso te agradecer por isso?. - Isabella disse se afastando de mim, com o olhos marejados e eu sorri. Ouvindo minha musica preferida tocar no Bar "Alex Gaudino - I'm In Love". Me levantei e estendi a minha mão para Isabella.

– Já que você quer me agradecer. Vem dançar comigo?

Isabella sorriu perfeitamente animada e pegou em minha mão. Nos dirigimos até uma pequena pista que tinha no bar ainda de mãos dadas, a rodopiei segurando em sua mão e começamos a dançar sem tirar um olhar do outro, Isabella passava a mão por sua cintura indo até sua barriga, e dava leves reboladas com seu quadril. Eu estava totalmente abobado com ela tão perto de mim assim, dançando com seus lábios levemente abertos. Eu senti uma enorme vontade de beija-la então me aproximei mais de Isabella e coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e ela envolveu meus ombros com seus braços e ficou na pontinha dos pés eu a ergui do chão, fazendo-a ficar da mesma altura que eu. Ela sorriu olhando para meus lábios, encostei meus lábios nos delas. Macio, delicado e doce.

Começamos a nos beijar , nossas línguas dançando lentamente, nem um de nós dois pareciam ter pressa de terminar o beijo então comecei a saborear seu lábio inferior mordendo de leve e puxando, para minha sorte e completo deleite, Isabella soltou um gemido baixinho e fez o mesmo comigo mordendo meu lábio inferior e o sugou e logo em seguida voltou a me beijar segurando minha língua com seus dentes e a sugou com um pouco de força, eu a apertei mais em mim deslizando uma de minhas mãos por suas costas a coloquei no chão sem para de beijar seus deliciosos lábios, suas mãos subiram até minha nuca, entrelaçando os dedos em meus cabelos e ela os puxou de leve, mais isso foi o suficiente para causar arrepios por todo meu corpo. Ela pareceu sentir isso, e puxou com um pouco mais de força enquanto nosso beijo foi se tornando mais ávido e intenso. Deslizei minhas mãos até sua bundinha durinha, e apertei de leve a sentindo suas pernas falharem então eu a segurei mais perto de mim, sentindo seu corpo encaixar perfeitamente ao meu, suspirei alto entre seu beijo quando ela apertou novamente minha nuca e pressionou seus quadris contra o meu e deu uma leve ondulada com seu corpo. Eu estava completamente excitado com isso, Isabella estava me deixando louco, e eu não queria fazer nada com ela ali, ela poderia imaginar que eu iria querer transar com ela por eu ter arranjado um emprego para ela. Então eu resolvi ir sessando o beijo dando vários selinhos demorados em sua boca, enquanto minha mãos subiam até seu rosto e segurei em suas bochechas. Observei o rosto de Isabella atentamente enquanto ela abria seus olhos devagar. Meus olhos deslizaram até seus lábios que estavam vermelhinhos e levemente inchados pelo nosso beijo, sua boca estava um pouco aberta, sua respiração ofegante, assim como a minha. Essa imagem era linda.

– Uau - Isabella disse em um sussurro - Nossa...nunca nínguem me beijou assim... Nossa. - Ela parecia estar sem palavras, isso me animou eu nunca tinha ouvido isso de alguém, nem de...Jessica.. Isso não é hora de pensar nela Edward, você está com uma garota super legal e linda que merece atenção.

– Seu beijo foi o melhor que eu já provei - Eu sorri olhando em seus olhos e ela corou.

– Bella, me chame de Bella - Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e logo em seguida o soltou - Edward, não me leve a mal por favor. mais é que eu tenho que ir, eu já estava indo quando meu pai me chamou para me apresentar a vocês. Eu cheguei hoje de viajem e eu estou realmente cansada. - Eu assenti triste, será que ela não quer mais ficar comigo essa noite? Eu suspirei derrotado

– Tudo bem, Bella. - soltei seu rosto devagar e ela sorriu.

- Edward, eu gostei de ter ficado com você aqui. Eu queria saber se a gente poderia combinar de sair qualquer dia desse. - Bella disse corando. Deus se ela soubesse o quão linda ela ficava coradinha.

– Sim! Claro que podemos, anota o meu numero ou eu anoto o seu? - Eu peguei meu Celular anotei seu numero, e tirei uma foto dela para ficar no identificador de chamada. Ela ficou linda na foto. Ela pediu para fazer o mesmo em seu celular, e tirou uma foto minha e sorriu

–Então... Quando quiser me ligar. Fique a vontade. - ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim me dando um selinho demorado e cheio de carinho. Ela se separou e olhou em meus olhos com aquele brilho, eu sorri. Eu acho que nós daremos certo.

– Sim, eu te ligo amanha pra marcamos de sair. O que acha? - Ela assentiu corando novamente. Se ela corasse sempre assim ela arrancaria de mim qualquer coisa.

– Soa perfeito pra mim. Então até amanha, Edward.

– Até amanha Bella. - Ela sorriu e se afastou sumindo na multidão - Minha linda Bella.

Voltei para mesa onde estava meus amigos, eu estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e todos perceberam

– Uh... O que aconteceu com você e a filha do Charls? - Disse Alice erguendo suas sobrancelhas repetitivamente, eu cocei minha nuca e disse.

– Bom a gente conversou umas coisas, ela é fisioterapeuta e quer trabalhar aqui no hospital de forks. Eu conversei com meu pai e com certeza ela vai trabalhar por lá e vai vir morar em forks...E eu a chamei para dançar, realmente sem segundas intenções, mas...eu senti uma vontade tão grande de beija-la. E aconteceu - Emmett e Jasper pularam em cima de mim, me fazendo cair no chão. Argh eu odiava isso neles, eles achavam que eu era de ferro.

– Saiam de cima de mim, seus gays! - As meninas gargalharam alto enquanto eles me ajudavam a levantar.

– Até que enfim Edward! Pensei que você nunca ia largar a Jéssica - Ao ouvir o seu nome eu senti uma estranha sensação de estar sendo observado, me virei para direção a porta e lá estava ela, Jéssica totalmente provocante, com um fodido vestido preto curto e um stiletto preto. Me sentei logo na mesa, eu não queria ver Jéssica mais eu acho que hoje não era meu dia.

– Olha só quem está aqui, se não é meu lindo Thomas. - Disse Jéssica chegando preto da nossa mesa. Argh, eu odeio ser chamado de Thomas. - Vem dançar comigo, Thomas? - Ela se aproximou de mim e se sentou em meu colo alisando minha nuca. Do mesmo jeito que Bella fez, mais o carinho de Bella em minha nuca era mil vezes melhor que o dela.

– Não Jessica, estou bem aqui com meus amigos. - Ela bufou e fez biquinho, eu não sei por que eu não achei aquilo nada fofo. Se fosse horas atras eu já estaria beijando. Mais eu não queria tirar o delicioso gosto de Bella de minha boca.

– Mais eu quero dançar com você, Thommy! - Ela disse ainda fazendo biquinho, eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. Eu não vou ceder, eu não vou ceder...

– Okay então Thommy. Você que sabe. - Ela saiu do meu colo e foi direto pra pista de dança, eu respirei fundo abaixando minha cabeça apoiando na mesa, logo senti uma mão delicada em meus cabelos

– Edward, não fique assim. Você fez o certo. Nós sabemos o quão difícil isso foi pra você. Mais estamos muito felizes por você não ter cedido a ela. - Alice disse afagando meus cabelos eu levantei minha cabeça e sorri de leve

– Obrigado...Eu...preciso beber de novo, eu não vou conseguir ficar aqui sem olhar pra ela. - Eu disse me afastando

– Mas Edward você está dirigindo, chega de beber. - Ouvi a voz de Alice ao fundo, mais eu não dei bola, eu precisava beber. Se eu ficasse sem beber eu iria pra cima de Jessica. E eu não quero isso.

Meu relógio marcava 4 da manha, todos estavam super bêbados e rindo de tudo e de nada. Então resolvemos ir embora. Eu como sempre não iria deixar nínguem encostar em meu volvo, então eu iria dirigi-lo .As meninas optaram por ir de taxi com Jasper, então eu e Emmett fomos em meu carro. Altas gargalhadas no carro, falamos muita besteira e muita putaria, eu estava costurando a rua ( _N/A: andando em zigue e zague com o carro_ ).

– Cara para de fazer isso, vamos acabar morrendo! - Emmett disse a gargalhadas e eu neguei com a cabeça

– Não vamos não a rua está vazia Emmett, não se preocupe. Agora vai pega meu cd do aerosmith e poe pra tocar nessa porra. - Eu ri acelerando um pouco mais o carro, Emmett estava demorando de achar meu cd.- Porra Emmett ta de rosca isso ae? - eu perguntei olhando para ele pelo retrovisor

– Meu caralho Edward, ta maior zona! - ele gargalhou e voltou a se sentar e colocou o cinto

– Merda Emmett deixa eu eu procuro essa merda ai - eu soltei meu cinto e soltei uma mão do volante a esticando até o porta cd, abaixei minha cabeça para poder pegar o cd, então eu ouvi Emmett gritar desesperado alguma coisa como " _Olha o caminhão caralho, desvia_ " Eu levantei minha cabeça e só pude enxergar uma luz branca e logo em seguida uma pancada forte, escutei o barulho do meu carro bater no caminhão e uma coisa quente penetrou em minhas costas e em seguida escuridão.

_ Flash Back off _

Sim eu fui um irresponsável naquela noite, um inútil de merda. Meu carro capotou inúmeras vezes e parou no meio da estrada, eu quase matei meu melhor amigo, por sorte ele estava de cinto e sofreu alguns ferimentos nada grave...Já eu, paguei pelo que eu fiz, hoje estou aqui sentado nessa cadeira de rodas pra sempre. Eu sou um inútil, um peso para minha tia Charlotte por estupides minha. Ah sim...Depois desse acidente eu me mudei de Forks rápido, vim morar em San francisco, não me despedi de nínguem, apenas me despedi de meus pais...nem me despedi de Bella...Bella, tínhamos tudo para dar certo. Mais, quem iria querer um paraplégico? quem iria querer um peso morto? quem queria cuidar de um cara de não sabe andar, uma pessoa que virou praticamente um bebe, mal pode ir ao banheiro sozinho. Mais minha tia Charlotte deu um jeito em sua casa, ela adaptou vários corrimãos e rampas em sua casa para meu conforto, eu era eternamente grato a isso. Hoje faria exatamente 3 anos que eu me mudei de Forks. Eu não iria mentir eu estava morto de saudades do meu pai e da minha mãe...e dos meus amigos e de Bella, sim eu estava cheio de saudades, eu não havia esquecido Bella, será que ela teria esquecido? Claro que sim, nós apenas nos beijamos uma vez.

– Edward, meu amor. - Escutei minha tia Charlotte da porta - Posso entrar?

– Claro tia. - Eu disse me virando com a cadeira para porta, ela entrou e se sentou na minha cama e eu me movi com a cadeira até ela

– Então meu amor, suas malas já estão prontas meu lindo, eu sinto por você não poder ficar mais aqui. Você sabe que eu te amo muito, mas eu estou me mudando pra dubai, você sabe que eu queria você lá comigo. Mais não dá... - Eu sorri levantando minha mão para minha tia

– Eu entendo tia, seria muito ruim pra você fazer suas coisas lá, enquanto tem eu em casa sem poder me mover. Mais eu entendo tia, eu devo muito a senhora - Eu peguei sua mão segurando forte olhando em seus olhos - Eu devo tudo a senhora, a senhora foi o anjo em minha vida. Eu amo a senhora. - Eu beijei suas mãos e ela sorriu me olhando .

– Então vamos meu lindo, seu avião logo vai sair, e eu já avisei seus pais que nós estamos saindo, e quando você estiver lá, me avise por favor. Não me deixe preocupada meu filho. - Eu sorri assentindo, minha tia se levantou e saiu do meu quarto me dando um pouco de privacidade, voltei para minha janela e fiquei observando lá fora, crianças corriam na rua brincando de bola, andando de bicicleta, subindo em arvores. Mesmo que eu esteja com 23 anos e grande demais pra isso, eu sinto muita falta de subir em arvores, correr. Porem isso é impossível, eu estou paraplégico, jamais farei isso novamente.

(...)

– Edward, por favor não esqueça de me avisar assim que você chegar. - Minha tia disse entre lágrimas me abraçando.

– Sim tia não se preocupe, eu ligarei. - Eu a abracei e respirei fundo para não chorar também. Nesses três anos minha tia foi meu apoio, foi meu porto seguro.

– Ah meu filho, eu amo você e não esqueça da tia. - eu assenti e ela me deu um beijo em minha testa.

Embarquei no avião. Completamente nervoso ? Claro que estava, eu iria voltar para Forks, eu fui noticia durante um bom tempo, e já sei que voltarei a ser noticia pois o filho alejadinho do Doutor Cullen vai voltar pra cidade.. Eu estava nervoso? Muito mais que isso, Bella ainda estava em Forks, ela estava trabalhando com meu pai e ela estava se dando muito bem com as crianças lá, ela havia ajudado uma criança a sair da cadeira de rodas em apenas uns meses. Eu me animei quando meu pai me disse isso, mais logo me desfiz da minha animação. Eu nem sei se Bella lembraria de mim ainda. E nem sei se ela iria querer me ajudar, suspirei fundo deitando minha cabeça no encosto do banco do avião, e deixei o sono me levar.

Acordei quando o avião pousou em Forks, eu estava na sala de desembarque, com minhas malas aos pés da minha cadeira, eu estava olhando para todos os lados possíveis, eu não via minha família em lugar algum. Será que eles me esqueceram? Também fazia tanto tempo que eles poderiam ter me esquecido aqui. Comecei a me sentir deprimido novamente, mais logo uma mão leve e quente tampou meus olhos, eu sabia de quem era esse toque, suspirei aliviado.

– Mãe! - eu me virei rapidamente de frente pra minha mãe, e ela estava com o rosto molhado em lágrimas . Ela estava feliz por me ver? ou triste por me ver nessas cadeiras.

– Meu bebê, meu filho, minha vida - ela disse me abraçando forte, me dando vários beijos em meu rosto - Meu amor, quantas saudades de você. Você não sabe a falta que você fez.

– Eu também mãe, eu senti muita falta de você, muita... - Eu sussurrei encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo seu perfume. Ela alisou meus cabelos me fazendo um cafuné. Aquele que eu precisava

– Seus amigos então todos animados com sua chegada, todos estão lá em casa. Estão super agitados, eles te amam muito, Edward. - Minha mãe disse empurrando minha cadeira pra fora do desembarque.

- Eu também sinto a falta deles. Mãe...e a Bella? - Eu perguntei meio baixo apertando minhas mãos nas malas.

– Uhm... Bella? - minha mãe disse com uma voz divertida - Bella realmente uma menina muito especial Edward, ela cuida tão bem das crianças, ela dá a vida a elas como seu pai faz... E ela está bem, sempre pergunta de você. Mas...você não avisou nínguem, então eu não sabia se era pra avisar pra onde você foi. Ou se era pra avisar que você estava voltando. - eu mordi meu lábio inferior, jogando minha cabeça pra tras.

– Ela sentiu sua falta, perguntava direto de você eu apenas dizia que você estava bem. - Eu assenti minimamente, e minha mãe sorriu. - Quer que eu ligue pra ela? você quer ver-la?

– Nããão mãe! - Eu disse em seguida alterando minha voz - Mãe, por favor, olha meu estado ? como que ela vai querer alguém assim mãe? Um aleijadinho? - Eu bufei cruzando meus braços enquanto minha mãe me levava para o taxi.

– Edward Thomas Cullen! Como que você fala uma coisa dessa? Nunca mais diga isso. - Minha mãe me deu um leve tapa na minha cabeça, e eu revirei os olhos - Thomas, você é um rapaz lindo, e Bella quer te ajudar ela veio trabalhando muito pensando em você, fazer umas sessões de fisioterapia. - Eu virei meu rosto para minha mãe sorrindo

– Mesmo mãe? Eu não estou preparado para ver a Bella assim... Eu.. - Minha mãe me interrompeu.

– Amor, ela trabalha com gente paraplégica não é de hoje. E se ela não gostasse de você ela não iria trabalhar dia e noite pra poder te ajudar quando você voltasse. Se um dia voltasse. - Eu abaixei minha cabeça e respirei fundo. Bella ainda se lembrava de mim, ela gosta de mim. Mas mesmo assim, eu não estava preparado para ver Bella, eu queria um tempo pra tomar coragem pra isso.

A volta para casa foi tranquila, passei a viagem inteira sentindo o abraço e os carinhos de minha mãe. Era tudo que eu precisava no momento eu senti tanto a falta dela que nem se eu passasse a vida inteira abraçada a ela iria fazer com que eu me enjoasse dela. Quando eu avistei minha casa, um vendaval se instalou em minha barriga, minhas mãos ficaram geladas.

– Edward, meu amor, você está bem? - Minha mãe perguntou preocupada - Você está Branco!

– Sim, mãe, eu só estou nervoso. Muitos anos sem ver meus amigos, sem ver meu ver Bella... Ela não ... - Eu cocei minha nuca nervoso.

– Não meu filho, ela não pode vir ela teve que ficar no hospital cuidando de uma criança que sofreu um grave acidente e também não pode mais andar.. Mas Bella ainda acredita que essa criança possa andar. - Minha mãe sorriu enquanto me ajudava a me sentar na cadeira de rodas e me empurrou pelo quintal. Nada havia mudado por aqui. A porta de casa se abriu e de lá saíram correndo Alice, jasper Rosalie e...Emmett todos vieram em minha direção se jogaram em cima de mim me derrubando da cadeira.

– Edward! - todos disseram em uníssono, eu ri sendo amassado por eles no chão.

– Caralho cara, por que você fez isso? por que você sumiu? Tem merda na cabeça? - Emmett perguntou esmagando todos em cima de mim.

– Eu...precisava de um...caralho... tempo, Emmett sai de cima, está nos matando - Eu disse realmente sem ar. Eu senti falta dos meus amigos.

– Oppss...Desculpa - Emmett se levantou e todos me ajudaram e me sentar. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o rosto de cada um

– Vocês cresceram... - Eu sorri de leve em quanto Alice roubou o lugar de minha mãe e foi me empurrando para casa e todos nos seguiram.

– E você está mais lindo, Edward. - Disse Rosalie afagando meu cabelo. Eu ri baixinho. Essa Rosalie...

– Sentimos tanta sua falta cara. - Disse Jasper andando de frente pra mim - Não suma mais Edward, você fez muita falta mesmo aqui. Como que a gente iria sair sem você? Os rolês sem você não são os mesmos. - Eu franzi minha sobrancelha e respirei fundo e explodi.

– Então vai continuar sem mim. Por que eu não vou sair assim por Forks. Hã, imagina eu o aleijadinho saindo pelas noites de Forks. Nem pensar, eu não vou sair de casa. Não quero ser motivo de piadinhas novamente. Espero que ninguém saiba que eu voltei. Por que vai continuar assim, daqui de casa ninguém me tira. - Eu enfiei as mãos em meus cabelos e puxei com força, abaixando minha cabeça. Senti um formigamento em meus olhos, não eu não vou chorar..Não mesmo. Ninguém disse uma palavra, apenas continuaram a andar comigo.

Chegando na porta de casa eu me deparei com uma rampa e dois corrimão, olhei para minha mãe e ela disse.

– Nós adaptamos a casa Edward, a alguns anos... - Eu sorri para minha mãe e a puxei para um abraço ela beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

– Alice pode deixar que daqui eu me viro. - Eu segurei nos corrimão e subi a rampa sem nenhum problema. Entrei em casa, tudo estava do mesmo jeito, Só havia umas coisinhas que não existiam lá. Me movi até a estante e vi várias fotos de Bella com meus amigos, ela aqui em casa, ela com pijamas no quarto de Alice. Acho que Bella agora é parte da família, eu só espero não vê-la agora.

– É, Bella agora é parte da família. Ela é uma ótima pessoa sabia? - Meu pai disse atras de mim, eu me virei rapidamente e sorri. Meu pai. Ele estava com a aparência um pouco cansada, mais ele continuava o mesmo garanhão de 3 anos atras.

– Oi meu filho. - Meu pai disse, e me abraçou forte ficando em seus joelhos

– Senti saudades pai. - Eu disse baixinho ainda sentindo o abraço do meu pai

– Eu também meu filho... - Nos soltamos e eu me virei novamente para as fotos.

– Ela está se dando bem lá no Hospital pai?

– Sim, está sim. Ela é uma ótima Doutora. Uma das mais competentes de Forks, ela caiu do céu Edward. Ela conseguiu fazer 3 crianças largar a cadeira de rodas. Ela não pode fazer muito pois o governo não liberou verba pra poder comprar os materiais que precisamos, então a gente faz o que pode. Ela é um anjo - Eu sorri ouvindo cada palavrinha que meu pai disse. Sim, ela é um anjo.

– Ela que ajudou na adaptação a casa sabia? - Eu me virei para meu pai, e novamente estava lá, um Edward nervoso.

– Sério pai?...E ela passa muito tempo aqui?

– Ham... Digamos que ela quase mora aqui, como o Charlie trabalha o dia todo e só volta pra casa a noite para o jantar, ela fica aqui a maior parte do tempo, e volta pra casa só a noite. - Eu engoli a seco, então Bella praticamente mora aqui. Então vai ser díficil eu não esbarrar com ela...Deus o que eu faço?

– Entendo... Ham... Então, ela chega mais ou menos que hora aqui? - Meu pai olhou em seu relógio e sorriu. Eu escutei um carro chegar, olhei pela janela e Bella saiu de seu carro com um jaleco branco, uma calça jeans brança e uma sandalinha branca. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança de lado com vários fios soltos, Deus ela está mais linda do que a 3 anos atras. Eu vi pela janela Alice correr em direção a Bella e a abraçar forte e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, eu vi os olhos da Bella se arregalar e brilhar e um sorriso...aquele sorriso que eu senti tanta falta surgiu em seus lábios e ela virou em direção a janela eu ofeguei. Alice contou que eu estava em casa. Bella jogou as coisas no chão e veio correndo em minha direção. Droga!

– Pai, eu não estou preparado pra falar com Bella...ainda mais assim, inutil. Por favor me leva pro quarto. - Eu disse para meu pai desesperado. Meu pai assentiu e me empurrou para meu quarto. As rampas facilitaram muito em casa, em segundos eu já estava no meu quarto. Eu tranquei minha porta e fiquei encostado nela respirando fundo.

– Edward?! - Bella gritou entrando em casa - Edward?! - escutei seus passos pela escada e ela bateu em meu quarto. Como que ela sabia que era meu quarto? Ah, esqueci. Ela praticamente morava aqui. - Edward, abre a porta por favor. Sou eu a Bella, você lembra de mim, eu sei que lembra. - Ela bateu algumas vezes na minha porta.

– Oi Bella - Era a voz do meu pai.

– Ele chegou? Alice me disse, e eu pensei ter visto ele aqui dentro. - Bella disse eufórica com a voz meia embargada.

– Sim ele chegou, mas...Ele... D~e um tempo a ele. Você entende certo? - Escutei ela suspirar e eu abaixei minha cabeça, Merda. Ela veio toda animada me ver e eu aqui...Eu sou um covarde mesmo.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou em casa levar minhas coisas e sei lá, se o Thomas quiser eu aqui na sua casa eu volto... - Só ouvi seus passos e nada mais eu destranquei a porta e meu pai entrou.

– Edward, ela quer te não parou quieta quando soube que você voltaria, e quando ela soube do seu acidente no dia em que vocês se conheceram ela ficou muito mais abalada que nós. E ela gosta de você.

– Eu...pai. Olha como que eu to! - Eu apontei para as minhas pernas. - E como assim ela gosta de mim? O que ela ganha gostando de um cara que não pode andar?

– Edward. Ela cuida de crianças que estão na mesma situação que você. Você acha que ela vai te ver como uma aberração? Claro que não, Ela está tão animada quanto a gente pra te ver. - Meu pai riu balançando a cabeça - A gente teve que mandar ela calar a boca, por que ela só sabia perguntar de você. - Eu acompanhei meu pai na risada, e joguei minha cabeça pra trás. Meu pai afagou meus cabelos e saiu do quarto.

– Pai! - Eu disse indo até a porta.

- Sim?

- Ela vem pra cá ainda? Quer dizer... O senhor pode pedir pra ela vir pra cá? - Meu pai sorriu e jogou o celular dele para mim.

– Por que você não faz isso? - E saiu fechando a porta. O que? eu ligar para Bella? Meu pai é foda, sempre jogando a bomba na minha mão!

Fiquei aproximadamente duas horas olhando para o celular, tentando tomar coragem para ligar. Deus, é tão fácil apenas ligue e diga o que você quer... Meu Deus, Edward, seu covarde.

– Seu gay, covarde! - Escutei a voz de Emmett do lado de fora do meu quarto.

- Ah cala a boca Emmett. - Ele gargalhou e entrou em meu quarto e se sentou em minha cama.

– Por que você ainda não ligou pra Bella? Cara ela quer te ver. Ela sentiu sua falta. Eu me pergunto como apenas um beijo fez isso com ela. Você tem que me ensinar isso. - Eu ri. - Eu acho que ela se apaixonou por você cara. Não deixe ela esperando, apenas ligue! - Emmett disse.

– Mas, Emmett, olha como que eu estou, estou incapacitado de fazer qualquer coisa. Eu...

– Edward Thomas Cullen, Borra Linguiça! Se ela ligasse pra isso, ela não trabalharia com crianças assim, ela não viria correndo pra dentro de casa querendo falar com você. Ela saiu daqui muito triste, Edward, e se eu não me engano...ela estava chorando. - Eu arregalei meus olhos. Eu a fiz chorar? Eu sou um monstro..

– Eu não queria isso. - Eu disse perdendo a voz, Emmett apenas sorriu e bateu em meu ombro.

– Ligue pra ela, tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz com isso, meu irmão. Meu irmão...Eu senti tanta sua falta sabia? Pode parecer viadagem. Mas eu te amo cara. - Eu ri e ele me socou o braço. Filho da puta.

– Eu também te amo e senti sua falta.

– Aperto de mão de macho? - Eu assenti e estendi a mão para ele, ele apertou e a balançou e logo depois ele me puxou me abraçando dando tapas em minhas costas. Eu fiz o mesmo.

– Liga pra ela - ele se afastou de mim e saiu do meu quarto fechando a porta.

–É, vou ligar...- Peguei o celular do meu pai procurei seu numero na agenda e disquei

– Seja o que Deus quiser.

Deram três toques e nada dela atender, eu estava prestes a desligar quando eu ouvi sua voz, ofegante.- Oi Carlisle, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Eu abri minha boca várias vezes para falar - Eu estava no banho, me desculpe por demorar de atender...Mais aconteceu alguma coisa? - Eu fechei meus olhos e desliguei o telefone. Merda Edward, seu Merda.

– Deus, era só eu dizer "Alo" e pedir pra ela vir aqui. É tão simples seu idiota. - Eu disse a mim mesmo, jogando o telefone na minha cama, levei minhas mãos ate meus cabelos e puxei de leve respirando fundo. Mais senti um frio na espinha quando o celular do meu pai começou a tocar, peguei ele e olhei no visor. Era Bella...vamos atenda.

– A-alou? - Merda eu gaguejei, e ela riu

– Carlisle? - Eu franzi meu cenho, ela ofegou do outro lado da linha - Edward?

– Ér...O-olá Bella. É... sou eu sim. C-como você está? - Eu pareço uma menininha falando, que droga.

– Eu estou Bem...Edward. Por que você não quis me ver hoje? Eu fiquei preocupada com você. Foram 3 malditos anos sem ver você! Mas eu acho que você não quer me ver não é? - Ela disse com a voz embargada e eu pude sentir as lagrimas dela querendo cair.

– Não! - Eu quase gritei. - Não me entenda mal, eu nunca quis isso Bella...Eu só precisava de um tempo longe de tudo, de piadinhas...Eu sempre fui o filho saudável do Dr. Carlisle. E agora... - Eu mal consegui terminar de falar e Bella me interrompeu.

– Edward! Não diga merda. Você é saudável, você está vivo. Só por que você está em uma cadeira de rodas não significa que você é um inútil que não serve pra nada, que é um peso nas costas de sua familia...Eu te garanto, você está completamente errado, Thomas! - Eu não sabia o que dizer..Ela estava brigando comigo. Eita mulher.

– Ok...Bella, você quer vir aqui em casa? - Eu fechei meus olhos esperando sua resposta.

– Edward... É claro que eu vou. - Eu ouvi ela sorrir - Em 5 minutos estou ai. - Oi? 5 minutos?

– O que? 5 minutos? Onde você mora? - Ela gargalhou alto, e eu ouvi um barulho de janela sendo aberta.

– Vira pra sua janela. - Virar para minha janela? me virei em direção a minha janela, e elá estava ela sorridente com o telefone na orelha. Eu tinha a visão completa de seu quarto, apenas uma arvore de distancia. Ela era minha vizinha. Eu sorri e fui indo em direção a janela sem desligar o telefone.

– Oi - ela acenou de leve com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. O seu sorriso era contagiante

– Oi - Eu disse desligando o telefone, ela se escorou na sua janela e colocou o telefone do seu lado

– Você continua linda Bella, seus cabelos estão maiores e mais vivos da ultima vez que te vi lá no bar... - Ela sorriu balançando a cabeça.

- É, e você também está muito mais lindo... - Eu revirei os olhos e abri a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mais ela levantou a mão me interrompendo

– Não ouse dizer nada. Espera eu só colocar uma shorts e eu já estou indo ai - Eu assenti, ela se virou e fechou a cortina. Mais eu pude ver em um curto espaço de tempo. Ela estava de blusa rosa colada e de calcinha branca. Me virei rapidamente deixando ela se trocar, mas logo em seguida sua janela abriu novamente.

– Estou pronta, Edward - Me virei para janela e Bella estava andando por um galho grosso da arvore, se segurando em alguns galhos mais finos. Eu arregalei meus olhos quando ela pulou para dentro do meu quarto

– Nossa que prático, Bella - Cocei minha nuca, meio sem graça com Bella em meu quarto, ela sorriu e se sentou em minha cama.

– Por que Edward? Por que você fez isso? Sair assim sem dar uma explicação.- Ela disse olhando para mim, eu me afastei e voltei para janela olhando a rua

– Eu já te expliquei o por que...Por favor não me faça explicar novamente. Eu voltei, não? - Disse quase num sussurro, e senti Bella se aproximar de mim

– Eu sei...Me desculpe não vou voltar nesse assunto - ela colocou as mãos em meus ombros, e apertou de leve

– Mas...eu não sei explicar, eu fiquei tão triste quando soube do seu acidente, e fiquei mais desamparada ainda quando você foi embora...Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu sei que a gente não tem nada - ela sussurrou - Mas...Aquele beijo foi o melhor presente de boas vindas que eu já tive. - Eu suspirei fundo fechando os olhos lembrando daquele dia.

– Eu...Bella, aquele beijo foi o melhor que eu já tive. - Senti ela se aproximar mais de mim, senti um frio na barriga e apertei minhas mão quando ela me puxou um pouco pra tras e me virou de frente a ela. Bella se ajoelhou em minha frente e levou suas mãos até meu rosto, eu tentei desviar meus olhos do dela, mais é quase impossível não se hipnotizar com aqueles olhos lindos. Eu engoli a seco quando Bella aproximou seu rosto do meu eu fechei meus olhos sem reação, era isso Bella iria me beijar, eu iria sentir seus lábios nos meus novamente, seu gosto em minha boca.

– Nossa!...Desculpa. - Bella se afastou rapidamente de mim caindo sentada no chão.

- Emmett! - Eu rosnei com os dentes serrados, e o idiota segurando o riso - O que você quer? por que não bateu antes de entrar?

– É que... Eu... - Ele gaguejou coçando sua nuca, enquanto Bella se ajeitava e sentava em minha cama.

– É que, que, que. Fala igual homem porra! - Eu revirei os olhos, e Bella colocou as mãos na boca abafando um riso .

– Olha quem fala, o machão da casa né Edward? - Emmett disse entrando em meu quarto - Quem foi o macho que ficou cheio de medo da Bella?... - Ah nããão, ele não vai fazer isso.

– Ficou com medo de ligar pra Bella, ligou pra ela e desligou o telefone...você é um cuzão! - Emmett era um verdadeiro amigo-filha-da-puta. Bella balançou a cabeça e olhou para Emmett.

– Bom eu entendo o lado dele Emmett, então deixa ele ta bom? - Ela disse com sua voz meiga e doce.

– Uhm...Ta bom, só por que você pediu Abellinha - Bella riu e Emmett deu um beijo em sua cabeça e saiu do quarto e voltou.

– Dá próxima vez tranca a porta seu mané. - E saiu gargalhando fechando a porta. Eu cocei a nuca e fui em direção a porta e tranquei, e voltei ficando de frente pra Bella.

– É desculpe por isso, eu deveria ter trancado a porta mesmo - Eu ri sem graça e Bella entrelaçou seus dedos em meus cabelos acariciando meus cabelos.

– Não tem problema...- Ela me puxou um pouco mais pra perto e encostou sua testa na minha

– Eu preciso te beijar. Esperei 3 anos pra poder sentir seu beijo novamente... - Eu fechei meus olhos ao ver seus lábios se aproximar do meu, minha respiração ficou descompassada, e meu coração perdeu uma batida; era isso ela iria me beijar. Ela deslizou suas mãos até minha nuca e apenas encostou seus lábios nos meus, eu abri meus olhos pois senti uma onda de calor queimar meus lábios e espalhar pelo meu corpo. Seus lábios afastaram do meu minimamente, e ela sorriu ainda com os olhos fechados, entrelaçou os dedos em meus cabelos e me puxou de encontro a sua boca, fechei meus olhos lentamente, me beijando intensamente. Se fosse possivel, o beijo de Bella estava mais delicioso do que a 3 anos atras. Bella se ajoelhou em minha frente me abraçando pelos ombros, me apertando mais contra ela, nossas linguas dançando sensualmente, Bella tentava comandar o beijo, e eu fazia o mesmo. Era uma briga deliciosa. Levei minhas mãos até a cintura de Bella e a senti estremecer ao toquei de minhas mãos. Ela puxou um pouco meus cabelos da nuca e prendeu meu lábio inferior em seus dentes e puxou delicadamente, me fazendo suspirar, me deu mais alguns selinhos demorados e foi parando o nosso beijo muito cedo e voltou a encostar nossas testas, e começou um carinho gostoso em minha nuca. Suspirou alto e disse.

– Edward. - Eu assenti ainda sem abrir os olhos - Você não tem noção do quão feliz eu estou. - Ela disse sorrindo, abri meus olhos lentamente e Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior ainda sorrindo. - De você ter voltado, de você ter me ligado. - eu ri baixo. Como se eu não tivesse todo borrado so de ouvir sua voz ao telefone.

– Bella, eu senti muito sua falta. Eu não queria ir sem me despedir de você. Mas foi preciso, eu tava cansado de ouvir as piadinhas da cidade toda. Eu não queria... - Senti os dedos de Bella apertar meus lábios me fazendo parar de falar.

- Eu disse que não queria ouvir mais merda saindo de sua boca. Esqueceu? - Eu neguei com a cabeça, e ela ainda não soltou meus lábios. - Agora. É pagina virada Edward. Você ta aqui com sua familia... Ela vai te ajudar no que precisar.. Eu também to aqui Edward, pra tudo que você precisar. Eu quero ser seu porto seguro, quero ser sua amiga. E... Se você quiser,mais tarde quero ser mais que amiga. - Ela soltou meus lábios e alisou meu rosto e eu automaticamente fechei meus olhos apreciando sua mão delicada e macia em meu rosto. e apenas assenti, eu não queria deixar Bella presa a mim. Eu não posso andar, Eu... Eu nunca poderei fazer... Sexo com ela. Quero dizer, posições. Nunca poderei ficar por cima, domina-la...Eu vou ser inutil na vida dela..

– Edward! - Bella rosnou me repreendendo, eu pisquei algumas vezes saindo da minha bolha.

– O que eu fiz agora? - Eu ergui minhas mãos em defesa

– Você.. Argh. Para de pensar besteira. Eu sei que você tava pensando merda, so pelo modo que você ficou perdido aqui - Bateu em minha cabeça com seu dedo indicador, e eu fiz uma careta - Já vi que tava pensando.

– Bella... É impossivel não pensar. O que você vai querer com um cara que nem ... - Mais uma vez ela fechou meus lábios com seus dedos, e eu revirei os olhos.

– Se você falar mais uma vez essas merdas. Eu juro que não passo mais aqui na sua casa. E paro de falar com você, e só volto quando você crescer. Por que você ta parecendo uma criancinha...Sério! Nem meus pequeninos são assim! Eles tem muita fé, e isso que me motiva mais. Ver o sorriso deles estampado no rosto, o animo que eles tem de todos os dias tentar alguma solução nova. - Eu suspirei abaixando minha cabeça, mas Bella em seguida segurou meu rosto me fazendo olhar pra ela e eu disse num sussurro

– Você vai mesmo parar de falar comigo? - Ela sorriu lindamente, e segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos

– Claro que não meu bobinho. Você demorou 3 anos pra poder voltar, e mais algumas horas pra tomar coragem e vir falar comigo, e mais alguns minutos pra eu poder fazer o que eu tava querendo a exatamente 3 anos. E você acha que eu vou desperdiçar esse tempo sem falar com você? - Ela gargalhou alto e eu a acompanhei, impossivel não rir ao ouvir uma risada tão gostosa dessa.

– Ah...Vai saber né. É que eu sou cabeça dura... Desculpa - Ela sorriu, e envolveu meus ombros com seus braços, e se sentou de lado em meu colo. Fazendo com que suas pernas ficassem apoiada na cadeira, e seus pés balançando ao ar, e eu a abracei pela cintura

– É Esmee disse que você é assim. Já tava me preparando pra isso. - Ela não parava de sorrir e fazer carinho em meus cabelos. - Agora, você tem que me prometer uma coisa Edward.

– O que? Qualquer coisa - Ela sorriu, e mordeu seu lábio inferior.

– Você tem que me prometer que vai me deixar cuidar de você. - Eu não disse nada. - Por favor Edward, eu vim esses três anos estudando o seu acidente, passei noites e mais noites acordada só pra poder te ajudar. Promete, Edward. Promete pra mim, que vai deixar eu cuidar de você e que você vai dar o melhor de si e não vai perder a fé de um dia poder andar como sempre foi. Você é jovem demais pra ficar nessa cadeira. E eu sei que você vai conseguir. - Seus olhos estavam marejados e sua voz embargada. O que eu podia fazer a não ser prometer isso a ela?

– Eu..prometo Bella. - A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que Bella grudou seus lábios no meu e me beijou tão apaixonadamente que me faltou ar nos pulmões, e em seguida ela estava me abraçando forte, e enchendo meu rosto de beijos dizendo " Obrigada" e " Você vai voltar a andar, eu te prometo isso "

Agora, eu estava em minha cama de olhos fechados, encostado na cabeceira e Bella estava deitada em meu peito, alisando meus braços, encostei meu nariz em seus cabelos e senti seu perfume.

– Edward?

– Uhm?

– Posso tentar uma coisa? - Abri meus olhos e Bella ergueu sua cabeça. - Calma meu lindo. Eu só preciso saber ate onde sua sensibilidade vai.- Disse Bella se ajoelhando ao meu lado. - Eu posso? - Eu engoli a seco e penas assenti.

– Ok! - Bella bateu palmas, completamente animada, e eu me relaxei um pouco - Certo. Eu vou tocar em algumas partes do seu corpo, e você me diz se está sentindo alguma coisa tá? - Eu assenti novamente, observando Bella. Ela levou sua mão até meu pescoço e passou seus dedos eu me arrepiei com seu toque e ela deu uma risadinha.

– Você sente alguma coisa? - Eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra se quer. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu so sabia balançar minha cabeça.- Certo, eu vou ir descendo e você tem que me falar se sente tá?

– Ta... - Suas mãos deslizaram por meu peitoral, Bella me olhou segurando seus lábios entre os dentes e suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas. - Sentiu?

– Ham...Sim, eu sinto suas mãos. - Ela murmurou um "Ok" e continuou a descer, passando as mãos em minha costela, e eu ri e Bella também riu. Isso fez cocegas.

– Ok, você sentiu aqui também né? - Eu assenti e Bella me fez cocegas novamente ali e eu ri, segurando suas mãos - Ta deixa eu continuar então. - Desceu mais suas mãos por minha barriga e passou seus dedos novamente, e olhou em meus olhos que estavam baixo, quase fechando ao sentir o toque de Bella em minha barriga. Ela desceu mais suas mãos até encostar em minha cintura, e apertou devagar e eu já não pude sentir mais nada.

– Bella... Eu - Neguei com a cabeça suspirando alto. - Não sinto mais...- Bella tirou suas mãos da minha cintura e colocou embaixo do seu queixo.

– Entendo. Da cintura pra baixo então, era o que eu suspeitava. Isso vai facilitar bastante, eu só preciso fazer mais alguns exames e... - Bella estava divagando em voz baixa e ouvi minha mãe me chamar do outro lado da porta.

– _Edward? Bella?_– Eu fiz menção de levantar da cama e ir para minha cadeira de rodas. Mas Bella apenas me deu um selinho rápido e pulou fora da cama e foi abrir a porta.

– Olá Esmee. - Bella sorriu e voltou a deitar ao meu lado. Em minha cama. E minha mãe estava com um sorriso tão grande nos lábios, que acho que iria demorar de sair.

– Oh Meu Deus! Edward, Bella... Vocês dois... Ah! - Ela foi até nós e nos abraçou bem forte, dando um beijo em minha bochecha e fez o mesmo com Bella.- Vocês não sabem o quão feliz eu estou por ver vocês dois assim. - Nós não dissemos nada, apenas nos olhamos e sorrimos.

– Agora por favor, vamos jantar. - Bella bateu em sua cabeça e pulou da cama.

– Cara, meu pai deve estar surtando agora. Eu não to em casa pra preparar a janta. Ele vai me estrangular. Deus... - Bella já estava indo para Janela e minha mãe disse sorrindo.

– Seu pai vai ficar no bar ate tarde hoje Bella, esqueceu? Ele só volta amanha de manha. E ele disse. Abre aspas Esmee, por favor mande a Bella dormir em sua casa. Não a deixe pisar fora de sua casa. E coloque ela na cama as 21 horas. - Eu gargalhei com isso. É bem a cara do Chalrs fazer isso. Bella voltou e se jogou em minha cama, me abraçando.

– Ah meu pai é um bobão. Não vou dormir cedo coisa nenhuma, amanha eu to de folga segundo Carlisle. - Eu alisei seus cabelos e minha mãe sorriu mais ainda.

- Ah isso é ótimo então Bella... Bom, então vamos ir jantar por favor. Temos muito que comemorar hoje. Meu filho está de volta e namorando. - Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas repreendendo minha mãe, e Bella riu balançando a cabeça e não disse nada. Minha mãe era incoveniente demais.

–Ham...Ok Mãe. Vamos descer logo. - Ela sorriu e saiu do quarto fechando a porta. - Bom...- Olhei de volta para Bella - Eu vou tomar um banho.

– Ah, tudo bem. Você quer que eu desça? - Bella me perguntou já se levantando, consegui segurar em seu braço e a puxar de volta para cama.

– Não Bella, você pode ficar. Eu me troco lá no banheiro mesmo. - Eu sorri e apoiei meus braços na cama, sustentando meu peso, Bella levantou correndo e puxou a cadeira pra perto da cama, e a segurou para eu poder se sentar.

– Ahm...Obrigado Bella - Ela sorriu e bagunçou meus cabelos.

– Você precisa de ajuda? - Eu engoli a seca e balancei a cabeça negativamente - Bom, de qualquer forma eu estarei aqui. É so me chamar.

– Ok... Então eu vou lá. - Praticamente eu corri até o banheiro, e fechei a porta.E encostei minha cadeira na porta e apoiei minhas mãos e minha testa respirando fundo. Levantei minha cabeça logo em seguida e observei o banheiro, estava igual da ultima vez que eu vim aqui. So que tinha uma cadeira no box, e alguns corrimãos em lugares estratégicos para eu poder me apoiar. Sorri com isso, minha familia pensou em tudo mesmo, juntamente com Bella. Fui até o box e tirei minha blusa, minha calça e minha cueca box. Me apoiei no corrimão e me sustentei até sentar na cadeira. Abri o chuveiro, e relaxei ao sentir a agua morna cair sobre meus ombros, enfiei minha cabeça na agua e fiquei um tempo ali com os olhos o sabonete e me ensaboei em seguida lavei meus cabelos e fechei o chuveiro. Abri meus olhos e estiquei meus braços até a onde estava minha cadeira. Ué, ela não estava mais lá. Rodei meus olhos pelo banheiro e ela tinha ido em direção a pia. E Porra! Tava longe demais. Eu não ia conseguir pega-lá. Merda, merda, merda. O jeito seria chamar Bella não? Estiquei meu braço para pegar a toalha...E adivinha, O idiota esqueceu também. Merda, merda, merda ! Como que eu vou chamar a Bella sem toalha?

– Argh, como eu sou burro! - Fechei a cortina do box, e respirei fundo e chamei Bella.

– BELLA! - Eu gritei seu nome, um pouco envergonhado, não demorou um segundo, ela já estava me respondendo.

– Precisa de algo, Edward? - Eu respirei fundo novamente e disse.

– Ham...Sim, eu preciso de uma toalha. E...Eu preciso que você entre e me ajude a pegar minha cadeira que deslizou até a pia. - Eu pude ouvir ela dar uma risadinha baixa e em seguida a porta se abriu.

– Estou entrando - Segurei a cortina e coloquei meu rosto pra fora, e vi Bella com os olhos fechados - Posso abrir os olhos? - Eu ri alto e estiquei minhas mãos pra pegar a toalha e voltei pra dentro do Box.

– Pode abrir sim, so pega minha cadeira e deixa aqui na frente do box que eu já estou saindo. - Enrolei a toalha em meu quadril e abri a cortina do box e quase cai da cadeira ao ver Bella segurando minha cadeira, olhando pro meu peitoral, com a boca levemente aberta, seus olhos subiam até meus braços e descia novamente pro meu peitoral.

– Ham... - Ela fechou sua boca, e balançou a cabeça - Vem, eu te ajudo. - E sorriu

– Não Bella, não precisa, é que a cadeira desceu. Nãos sei como, aqui a casa é reta, não tinha como ela descer e não... - Bella revirou os olhos e voltou me olhar erguendo sua sobrancelha direita.

– Vai Cullen sem me enrolar. E não me faça ficar com raiva por que vai ser pior. Eu vou te pegar no colo - Ela sorriu diabolicamente, arregalei meus olhos e segurei nos braços da cadeira, e me sustentei me setando.

– Viu, só uma ameaçadinha que você obedece rapidinho. Vou pensar em dar mais ameaçadas em você , pra ver se toma jeito - Eu ri sem graça enquanto ela me empurrava de volta pro meu quarto.

– Não fica chateado comigo. - Eu franzi minha sobrancelha e virei meu rosto em direção a Bella.

– Ué, por que? - Suas bochechas adotaram um tom rosa claro, e ela sorriu sem jeito.

– Eu escolhi uma roupa pra você usar. - Virei meu rosto pra cama, e vi. Uma bermuda Jeans, uma blusa branca e uma cueca box branca. Eu ri baixo, e voltei olhar Bella.

– Não vou ficar chateado com você. Obrigado Bella - Ela sorriu e virou minha cadeira, me deixando de frente pra ela. Bella se ajoelhou em minha frente, e segurou meu rosto e no momento seguinte ela estava me beijando lentamente...Proibidamente lento. Sugando minha lingua enquanto suas mãos iam em direção a minha nuca entrelaçando seus dedos lá. Apertei os braços da minha cadeira, já respirando com um pouco de dificuldade, sentindo uma coisa que eu pensei que nunca mais ia sentir. Um frio se instalou em minha barriga. Meus pelos se arrepiaram e eu mordi o lábio inferior de Bella, e o chupei e em seguida ataquei sua boca a beijando intensamente segurando em sua cintura a puxando mais pra perto de mim. Bella suspirava em minha boca quando eu chupava sua lingua e apertava sua cintura. Minhas mãos foram subindo por sua barriga chegando bem proximo aos seus seios mas Bella foi sessando o beijo com selinhos em minha boca, que foram indo até minha orelha e ela sussurrou com a voz levemente rouca e ofegante

– Eu vou deixar você se trocar. Antes que ... - Ela riu balançando a cabeça, e eu suspirei olhando em direção ao chão. Bella nunca poderia imaginar que eu... Não posso ter uma...ereção? Esse acidente fodeu com minha vida..

– OK. - Eu disse um pouco rude, Bella se afastou de mim, e assentiu.

– Certo...Estarei lá embaixo te esperando. - Eu não disse nada apenas assenti e fui em direção a minha cama, e Bella saiu fechando a porta. enfiei minhas mãos em meus cabelos e os puxei pela raiz.

– Droga - Eu murmurei. Eu não poderia ficar com Bella.. Nem sexo eu posso dar a ela. Ela precisa de um homem que dê prazer, e saiba andar, e que carregue-a no colo quando for preciso, que possa correr na praia com ela, Eu não sou o homem perfeito pra ela. Eu suspirei derrotado e já estava sem vontade de comer, muito menos de sair do quarto.

Peguei a roupa que Bella escolheu e coloquei de volta no armário, peguei uma blusa regata preta e uma calça de dormir, e coloquei me apoiei na cama e me joguei deitando nela, e me cobri com o lençol até a cabeça e fechei os olhos. Não sei se eu dormi, ou se só fechei os olhos. Mas senti uma mão me sacudir lentamente, e eu reconheci essa mão...Era de Bella.

– Por favor Bella. Me deixa aqui um pouco sozinho. - Eu disse com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro, mas Bella continuou me sacudir

– Cullen! Se você não sair debaixo desse lençol eu vou te arrancar dai aos tapas. - Eu revirei os olhos e senti Bella puxar meu lençol, eu não me mexi.

– Bella, por favor.

– Por favor digo eu Edward! O que aconteceu? por que você não desceu pra jantar? Sua familia estava toda lá a sua espera. Todos animados. E você do nada, desiste de almoçar, e não avisa ninguem? Que merda você já tava pensando pra não descer? - Eu dei ombros, eu não queria falar sobre isso com Bella...Não agora.

– Cullen, eu vou cumprir o que eu disse. Eu vou te tirar dai a base dos tapas. E ganha de brinde uma semana sem me ver. - Eu suspirei alto e dei ombros novamente. Ouvi Bella murmurar um "Que menino mimado" e se deitou ao meu lado, e alisou meu braço, e deu vários beijos em meu ombro de leve. E disse com voz meiga, me derretendo por dentro.

– Edward, fala pra sua Bella. O que você tem? - "Minha Bella"? Puff... Mal sabe ela que ela não é minha.. - Você não vai me responder? Por favor amor? - Fechei meus olhos ao ouvir Bella dizer a palavra "Amor", mais uma vez um furação estava em minha barriga, e meu coração perdeu uma batida. Me virei de barriga pra cima e fitei o teto e Bella se instalou em meu peito envolvendo minha cintura co suas mãos me abraçando.

– Eu só perdi a fome Bella e não quis mais descer... - Ela suspirou alto

– E por que não nos avisou? - Eu dei ombros

– Não sei. Eu não queria desanimar ninguem. - Ela levantou seu rosto e apoiou em meu peito.

– Você desanimou todos quando você não avisou que não estava com fome. Estávamos todos animados lá embaixo. Cara, sua familia te ama, você não tem noção disso? - Eu fechei meus olhos respirando fundo

– Eu sei que eles me amam...Mas, só estava pensando umas coisas que me deixaram... - Ela sorriu de lado, e alisou meu rosto

– E o que você estava pensando? - Bufei.

– Não é nada Bella.. - Eu disse num suspiro, e ela negou com a cabeça

– Se fosse nada você não estaria aqui todo pra baixo. Vai, diz pra sua Bellinha o que ta acontecendo? - Ela disse com uma voz meia infantil, e eu ri com isso. Acho que ela tava me comparando com seus pequenos pacientes.

– São coisas que invadiram minha mente quando você saiu do quarto.

– Tia Bellinha tá escutando. Quer conversar sobre isso? - E neguei com a cabeça e acabei por sorrir novamente ao ouvir sua voz de criancinha.

– Eu prometo que um dia eu te falo, ta bom? - Ela sorriu assentindo e me deu um selinho demorado.

– Você fala assim com seus pacientes? - Ela gargalhou alto voltando a se aconchegar em meu peito.

– Falo sim. E sempre dá certo. Viu? - Eu ri dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. E encostei meu nariz em seus cabelos suspirando ao sentir seu perfume.

– É to vendo que dá certo... - Minha barriga reclamou, e Bella levantou sua cabeça me olhando como quem diz " _Seu mentiroso. Não tava com fome né_?" Eu dei ombros e sorri de labios fechados. Em troca recebi uma mordida na bochecha de Bella, que levantou correndo da minha cama. E voltou com uma bandeja cheia de coisas do jantar.

– Isso tudo é pra mim? Não né? - Eu arregalei meus olhos, me sentando na cama. Ela sorriu e negou.

– Não. Não quero te matar por intoxicação alimentar. - Ela sorriu e se sentou em minha frente colocando a bandeja entre nos.

– Eu também não jantei. Tinha perdido a fome - Ela revirou os olhos e eu ri - Mais agora eu to com fome. Então por favor. Trate de me ajudar a comer isso. Sua mãe me mata se você deixar um grãozinho de arroz nesse prato.

– Sim senhora captan - Meu estomago roncou novamente, e Bella gargalhou. Sua risada era a mais deliciosa de se ouvir. Ai ai...

Nosso "jantar" foi bem divertido, Bella dava algumas coisas em minha boca, e eu dava na dela. As vezes segurava uma batata frita entre os dentes e dava pra eu pegar. Foi assim o jantar inteiro. Gargalhadas carinhos... Bella realmente era um anjo.

– Bom, eu já lavei a louça que faltava. E todos já estão dormindo. - Ela olhou no relógio. - E acho que ta na hora do meu bobinho ir deitar também. - Eu ri balançando a cabeça

– Mais eu já to deitado! - Eu abri os braços mostrando

– Eu sei bobo. Mais ta na hora de dormir. Boa noite, Edward. - Ela mandou um beijo em minha direção e foi saindo do meu quarto. Mas eu tive uma ideia..

– Bella? - Eu a chamei e ela voltou dois passo.

– Sim?

– Você...Não quer dormir... Aqui? - Ela riu, colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Mas eu vou dormir aqui na sua casa. - Eu neguei com a cabeça e a chamei com o dedo. E ela veio em minha direção se sentando ao meu lado.

– Não Bella... Eu digo dormir. Aqui - Eu bati no colchão ao meu lado, e ela sorriu lindamente - Ah não ser que você não queira...

– É claro que eu quero. Eu só não quero te atrapalhar.

– Você não atrapalha Bella. - Eu sorri e ela levantou indo fechar a porta e eu murmurei " _Como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa_ "

– O que você disse, Cullen? - Bella franziu seu cenho, e olhou meia com raiva pra mim. Já saquei qual o do "Cullen" era m sinal para "_ Bella está puta com você"_

– Nossa! Nada não. - Ergui meus braços em defesa. - Jesus!. Não me olha assim de novo. - Bella estava segurando o riso. - Pensei que morreria agora.

– Então não fale merda. " _Como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa_" - Ela imitou minha voz, um pouco mais abobada e mostrou a lingua. - Você pode tudo, Edward. Com o tempo você vai ver. - Eu suspirei e me deitei na cama, Bella apagou a luz e veio se deitar ao meu lado, colocando sua cabeça em meu peito e sua mão envolta da minha cintura. Ela levantou sua cabeça e fez biquinho, eu sorri e dei um beijo lento e calmo.

– Boa noite, meu príncipe - Eu sorri

– Boa noite, minha princesa - Bella voltou a deitar em meu peito e fechou os olhos,. A unica coisa que me lembro era Bella apertar mais seu corpo no meu, e em seguida eu estava no mais delicioso sono de toda minha vida. Ao lado da Minha Bella... Minha Bella.

Os primeiros raios de sol veio direto nos meus olhos, tentei abrir mas não consegui. Bella estava enrolada em mim, seu rosto estava enfiado em meu pescoço, seus cabelos espalhados no colchão, eu a abracei mais e dei um beijo em sua testa, Bella respirou fundo e se espreguiçou feito uma gatinha, fez alguns barulhos com a boca, e me abraçou forte sussurrando

– Bom dia. - Eu sorri e ela ergueu sua cabeça me dando um selinho e me abraçou novamente. - Dormiu bem meu amor?

– Claro que dormi. Com você do meu lado tudo fica perfeito. - Ela sorriu corando suas bochechas e me deu mais um selinho .

– Bom... vou me trocar e vamos tomar café, ta certo? - Eu assenti e Bella se levantou e correu até o banheiro. Ergui meu corpo e me sentei na cama, e cocei minha cabeça bagunçando mais meus cabelos e fechei os olhos novamente, estava quase cochilando quando senti meu colchão afundar e Bella estava sentada ao meu lado apenas de roupão.

– Então, eu esqueci de trazer roupas, e só me lembrei depois que tomei meu banho. Eu vou em casa colocar uma roupa - ela abriu os braços mostrando o roupão. - E volto em 5 minutos ta?

– Tudo bem... - ela se levantou e foi em direção a janela. E subiu eu abaixei meu olhar e vi suas pernas lisas e brancas, por debaixo do roupão, ela olhou pra trás e eu tentei desviar o olhar. Mas Bella viu minha olhada e apenas sorriu piscando. Suspirei alto e me cobri com o lençol. Bella gargalhou alto e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Tenho que parar de olhar Bella assim. Eu nunca iria fazer nada com ela.

No café minha mãe e meu pai eram só sorrisos e olhadinhas discretas para eu e Bella, que estávamos em nossa bolha, se excluindo do mundo. Bella encostava sua cabeça no meu ombros, as vezes levava um pedaço de torrada com geleia de morango em minha boca, ou até melava o dedo na geleia e passava em meu nariz. Eu não me lembrava de ter sido tão feliz como sou agora. Acho que minha vinda a Forks era o que eu precisava. Virar a página é sempre bom..

– Bom Carlisle, eu sei que hoje é minha folga... Mas eu gostaria de saber se eu posso ir no consultório hoje com o Edward.- Disse Bella enquanto limpava a boca terminando seu café.

– Você sabe que não precisava ter me perguntado isso. Pra saúde do meu filho eu faço qualquer coisa.. Ver essa sorriso estampado na boca dele não tem preço Bella. E tudo isso por causa de você Bella. Eu sempre disse isso, você é um anjo em nossa familia. Era tudo que nós precisávamos. - Bella ofegou e eu vi seus olhos marejados mas ela sorria, sorria tão lindamente que a cozinha estava completamente iluminada por seu sorrio.

– Ah... Carlisle.. você... - Ela se levantou e deu um abraço apertado no meu pai e um beijo demorado na bochecha. Eu revirei os olhos.

– Não fique com ciumes Edward. Eu sei que Bella é sua. Mas você tem que aprender a dividir. - Bella gargalhou e voltou a se sentar ao meu lado segurando minhas mãos e e olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

– Então... você quer ir lá no consultório agora? A gente aproveita que está mais calmo e usa os aparelhos. Topa? - Eu olhei pros meus pais, e estavam abraçados sorrindo, assentindo com a cabeça, me encorajando. Eu suspirei e voltei olhar Bella.

– Eu...tenho medo Bella.. - Abaixei minha cabeça respirando devagar.

– Medo? medo de que? - Bella segurou meu rosto me fazendo olhar fundo em seus olhos.

– De não conseguir... você sabe... Andar - Ela balançou a cabeça, e respirou fundo.

– Edward, você tem que tentar. Como que vamos saber se seu caso é reversível? Eu tenho quase certeza que é . Acredita em mim por favor. E você acha que eu vou desistir de você está muito enganado. Eu vou encher seu saco até você aceitar ir. - Ela começou a distribuir beijos por meu rosto enquanto falava. Como que eu posso resistir a isso?

– Tá, tá, tá, eu vou.. eu vou! - Eu exclamei rindo pois Bella começou a fazer cocegas em minha barriga. E minha mãe mais emocionada impossível.

(...)

No carro Bella me ajudava a sentar e colocar o cinto. Ela dobrou minha cadeira e colocou no porta malas e deu a volta se sentando ao meu lado.

– Bom... - Ela segurou o volante e trambolhou os dedos - Preparado pra sua primeira sessão?

– Ér... Mais ou menos, eu to nervoso. O que você vai fazer comigo lá? - Ela riu e deu partida no carro, indo em direção a cidade.

– Primeiro eu vou chegar lá, fazer uns alongamentos em suas pernas. Pois está muito tempo se movimentar, depois de alongar. Vamos tentar por você numa maquina que simula uma caminhada. Vou amarrar o suporte em sua perna e ela vai se movimentar.. como se estivesse caminhando. E depois disso - ela parou no sinal vermelho e olhou fundo em meus olhos - Eu vou te jogar no sofá e te beijar muito - Eu engoli a seco, e virei meu rosto pra janela coçando minha nuca. Ela piscou e riu voltando a dirigir. E eu tinha motivo pra não ficar nervoso?

– Bom, acho que o consultóio agora na parte da manha está vazio. Isso é bom, posso trabalhar com calma. - Ela disse estacionando o carro. Eu olhei pela janela. Me lembro desse lugar.. Mas agora está com outra cara, está pintado, bem arrumado. Com um parque do lado de fora. Estava bem alegre as cores do hospital, não deprimentes como antes. To vendo que até aqui Bella fez mudanças.

– Hey! - Bella disse me esperando do lado de fora segurando a cadeira - Tá perdido ai de novo? - eu ri

– Não, é que eu tava lembrando de como era essa hospital antes... a situação era precária. Agora, parece novo - Ela Riu assentindo e colocou a cadeira mais perto do carro me ajudando a sentar.

– É - Começou a me empurrar pelo estacionamento indo em direção ao hospital - Eu disse a Carlisle que tínhamos que mudar esse hospital. Por mais que o governo não desse verba. Nós tínhamos que nos mexer. O dinheiro saiu do nosso bolso sabia? E fora que fizemos eventos beneficentes, festas temáticas, caminhadas. Tudo pelo Hospital... Pelas crianças. - Eu estava admirado com o que Bella fez ao hospital. As salas eram com cores animadas, tinham colantes nas paredes de desenhos, flores, nuvens... Deveria ser bom estar aqui cheio de crianças com esperançar de poder voltar a andar novamente.

– Nossa Bella... Você é um anjo! - Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha, e continuou a me empurrar pra dentro de uma sala no fim do corredor, Ao entrar vi que ela uma sala gigante, com vários aparelhos, uns com aparencia de velho, e uns mais novos, embalados em plastico bolha.

– Bom aqui vai ser sua 2ª casa. Acostume-se com isso. - Eu ri, e ela me soltou indo pra mesa. Comecei a dar uma volta pela sala, olhando os aparelhos.

– Bella, por que esses estão embalados ainda? - Eu perguntei sem me virar.

– Ah... Esse ai seu pai que comprou... Pra você. Por que os outros so as crianças usam. São do tamanho exato delas.. E esse é seu. - Eu sorri, sentindo meus olhos arderem.. Meu pai. Ele tem esperanças.. E por que eu não teria?

– Ah Bella isso é... - Me virei e me deparei com ela em um jaleco branco que tinha uns bordados de flores, corações e balões, e um estetoscópio no pescoço, os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo. Ok eu não deveria estar pensando nisso.. Mas Bella estava...Sexy .

– Fecha a boca gatinho. - Bella disse rindo e eu fechei imediatamente e veio até mim, se ajoelhando na minha frente.

– Bom, Ta vendo isso aqui - Ela me mostrou fazendo uma vozinha quase de criança - Isso aqui serve pra ouvir seu coraçãozinho. Pra ver se ele esta batendo direitinho. - Ela disse, já levantando minha blusa e colocando o Metal gelado no meu peito.

– Bella... Eu sei o que é um estetoscópio - Ela riu balançando a cabeça.

– Ops...Desculpa, é força do Hábito. Eu falo assim com meus pequenos.. Eu esqueci que to com um adulto aqui. - Eu sorri - Respira fundo e solta devagar. - Eu fiz o que ela mandava - De novo... - Ela mudou o estetoscópio de lugar e balançou a cabeça - Ta tudo certo vamos alongar?

– Uhm... Vamos sim. - Ela tirou meus sapatos me deixando de meia, me empurrou até uma cama confortável. - Ham.. Eu vou precisar de ajuda agora. Eu não consigo te pegar no colo - Ela riu segurando nas minhas mãos

– Ah! - Apoiei minhas mãos na cama e sustentei meu peso e me sentei facilmente. Ela pegou minhas pernas e colocou na cama e eu deitei

. Ela ergueu minha perna direta e fez com que meu pé se esticasse, e segurou na direção dos meus dedos e flexionou meu pé. - Diz se você sente alguma coisa tá? - Eu assenti. Não estava sentido nada. Ela dobrou minha perna e trouxe em direção ao meu peito, bem devagar. Eu senti alguma coisa

– Ai! - Eu me assustei e Bella também.

– Me desculpa. Onde doeu? - Ela perguntou nervosa.

– Nã-ao sei, eu senti alguma coisa na minha lombar. Uma fisgada...- Bella assentiu e sorriu pegando minha outra perna e fez o mesmo, dobrando até meu peito.

– E agora? - eu assenti e Bella sorriu mais ainda. Acho que isso era um bom sinal, afinal.

(...)

Passamos 2 meses assim, Bella alongando minhas pernas, fazendo alguns exercícios, rindo e conversando comigo. Sabe, eu acho que Bella ta certa minha paraplegia pode ser reversível, eu estava tendo ótimos resultados. Eu realmente estava animado com isso. Olhamos no relógio era quase 2 da tarde. Mal vemos o tempo passar. Eu estava em minha cadeira andando pela sala enquanto Bella fazia algumas anotações. Ela parecia tão concentrada ali, que nem piscava. Só escrevia. Ela demorou una 3O minutos ali so escrevendo. E eu já estava ficando entendiado ali. Então eu resolvi sair da sala. Abri a porta devagar e Bella nem notou, eu ri e fui em direção ao corredor. Comecei a rodar minhas rodas prestando atenção nas sala. Já havia algumas enfermeiras no local, algumas faxineiras limpando as salas e os corredores. Então resolvi ir até a sala de espera. E lá também havia algumas pessoas. E também havia um garotinho de cabelos vermelhos enrolados, cheio de sardas no rosto e os olhos amarelos, bem intensos. Ele ria e brincava com algumas meninas que estavam sentadas no chão colorindo. Ele parecia feliz ali, eu sorri, e ele levantou o olhar até o meu e sorriu acenando pra mim, eu fiz o mesmo e ele veio até mim.

– Oi - Eu disse sorrindo

– Oi moço, eu me chamo Johnny. E você? - Ele perguntou curioso.

– Ah, eu sou Edward. Prazer em conhecer você Johnny - Ele riu e colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um saquinho de balas de gomas, aquelas transparentes que tem formato de ursinho.

– Você quer? essas balas são muito gostosas - Eu ri e aceitei pegando algumas e já colocando na boca. Eu amo esses ursinhos.

– Obrigado, esse é meu doce favorito sabia? - eu disse e ele riu com a boca cheia de bala

– O meu também Edward, minha mãe diz que eu como muito isso, e to virando um urso de goma também - Eu ri comendo mais uma balinha.

– Você é paciente do Tio Carlisle? - Ele perguntou começando a andar e eu o acompanhei.

– Ah não. Minha médica é a Bella. - Vi seus olhos iluminar ao ouvir o nome dela.

– Ahhhh a Tia Bellinha é muito bonita. Eu gosto dela.. Ela me dá pirulito e desenhos pra colorir quando ela ta conversando com minha mãe. - Eu ri e comecei a andar um pouco mais rápido que ele, e logo ele me alcançou. - Mas, eu nunca vi você por aqui.

– Uhm... É por que eu tinha viajado, e voltei a algum tempo. Então comecei minhas sessões a 2 meses. - Ele assentiu e franziu o cenho.

– E o que aconteceu com você? - eu suspirei e olhei pro garotinho

– Um acidente de carro... Uma burrice minha. Quase matei meu melhor amigo. Mas graças a Deus ele está bem. Não sofreu muitos machucados nem nada. Eu que paguei por isso. E foi bem merecido pra mim. Mas já faz 3 anos, e ele já me perdoou. Isso é o que importa. - O Johnny assentiu - E você?

– Ah.. eu literalmente cai do cavalo - Ele riu coçando a nuca - Eu pratico Hipismo, e Meg começou a correr demais, e quando foi pular um obstaculo eu me desequilibrei e cai. E acadei sentado aqui. Mas Tio Carlisle está e ajudando bastante sabia? Eu tenho esperanças de poder voltar a montar minha meg. E ser o campeão mundial de Hipismo.. Eu não seria nada sem o Tio Calisle e a Tia Bellinha. Você também não pode perder a esperança. Por que você também vai voltar a andar. - Eu assenti emocionado e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

– Então chega dessa coisa triste né? - Ele disse batendo palmas - Vem eu vou te levar num lugar - e mal terminou de falar e começou a andar bem rápido, eu o alcancei

– Onde estamos indo? - Ele riu colocando o dedo na boca fazendo "_shhhh"_

– Você gosta de correr? - Ele me perguntou baixinho

– Eu gosto sim,. - Eu sussurrei e ele riu alto

– Então você vai gostar de onde a gente vai - Andamos cerca de 5 minutos e chegamos ao um longo corredor completamente vazio. Paramos no começo do corredor e ele olhou pra mim

– O que perder paga uma coca e um jaco de jujuba, combinado? - ele me disse segurando suas rodas com firmeza. Eu ri alto e fiz o mesmo

– Sim, combinado. Então vamos no já certo?. - Ele assentiu. Eu contei... - 1...2...3...jáááá.

Começamos a correr pelo corredor. E não era que o menino era amis rapido que eu, ele já estava lá na frente e gargalhava alto olhando pra tras. Ele chegou até levantar as mãos mas logo colocou na roda e começou a ir mais rapido. Cara eu ia perder pra um garotinho? Não mesmo! Segurei minhas rodas e comecei a rodar com mais força e rapides, estava chegando perto dele

– Lalalalalalalaa você não vai ganhar - Ele cantarolava gargalhando alto

– É mesmo é? Você que pensa - Eu disse já o ultrapassando, e eu gargalhei alto, já quase chegando no fim do corredor. Faltava apenas alguns metros, e o menino passo igual a uma bala ao meu lado.

–GANHEI! - Ele berrou alto erguendo os braços comemorando, e começou a fazer uma dancinha da vitória. Ele gargalhava mais alto ainda, e não teve como não me aguentar. Comecei a rir também. Esse garoto tinha uma energia enorme.. Gostei dele.

– Espero que você seja um bom perdedor e me pague o que deve - ele disse se aproximando de mim, mas logo arregalou os olhos olhando pra longe, e depois deu uma risadinha.

– Ops... acho que você está encrencado. - Merda... eu me virei devagar, com medo.

– Oi Bella... - Eu cocei minha nuca meio sem graça, ela estava com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé no chão ela estava com o rosto vermelho e ela bufava de leve

– Cullen! Por que não me avisou que saiu da sala? Você sabe a quantas horas eu estou te procurando? - Horas?, nossa não parecia que eu tava fora muito tempo.

– Hmm, não... você está me procurando a 3 horas? 2? - Ela negou com a cabeça

– Não, eu estou te procurando a uns 10 minutos - Eu abri meus olhos, e Johnny começou a gargalhar alto segurando sua barriga, e Bella começou a rir também. E claro, eu fui junto

– Ok, eu exagerei. Mas não é pra fazer isso de novo. Eu so não entrei mais em panico por que a mãe do Johnny disse que ele estava com você aqui nesse corredor. De qualquer forma não some mais assim, ok? - Eu assenti fazendo cara de nenem pidão, e ela riu e ela afagou meus cabelos e logo depois o de Johnny.

– Bom, Johnny o Tio Carlisle já chegou e está procurando por você, então leve essa bunda gorda até ele agora. - ela disse rindo e Johnny assentiu e sumiu no corredor. E Bella foi atras de mim e começou a me empurrar, entrando numa sala não muto longe E estava escrito Bella em sua porta. Então ali seria sua sala. Entrando lá tinha uma cama, um sofá uma mini geladeira, um microondas e uma Tv. era bem a cara dela, a sala era rosa e tinha algumas fotos em sua mesa. Bella, trancou a porta e veio até mim, e me virou rapido de frente pra ela, e apoiou as mãos no braço da minha cadeira se inclinando pra mim.

– Edward, Edward... Você é um menino levado sabia? - Eu ri meio sem graça coçando minha nuca - Deixou a Tia Bella toda preocupada aqui.

– Mas foi sem que... - Ela colocou o dedo na minha boca e sorriu

– O que eu faço com você, ein? - Ela disse começando a me empurrar sem tirar as mãos da minha cadeira. - Sabe, eu costumo ser muito má com quem apronta comigo... - Senti a cadeira encostar em sua cama, e meu coração acelerou e tentei controlar minha respiração. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e olhou nos meus olhos, levantou a mão e entrelaçou em meu cabelo, passando as unhas na minha cabeça, fechei meus olhos apreciando o carinho, que me arrepiava. Ela aproximou a boca até minha orelha e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– Eu quero tentar uma coisa com você... - Ela disse sensualmente, eu fechei meus olhos, e assenti devagar. Segurei na cama erguendo meu corpo e me deitei em sua cama. Bella sorriu e se sentou em minha barriga espalmando as mãos em meu peito.

– Bella, o que você vai fazer? - Eu perguntei num sussurro e ela sorriu, tirando seu jaleco e jogando no chão

– Sabe... Eu sei o que você pensa. - Eu franzi meu cenho meio confuso - Você acha que seu "_amiguinho_" não sobe. - Ela fez aspas com os dedos no ar - Você pensa que não pode mais fazer coisas... Mas, eu quero provar que você ta errado - Ela disse se aproximando do meu rosto e mordeu meu lábio e soltou. Eu suspirei e ela sorriu apertando meu peito com suas mãos delicadas

– Mas... - Ela colocou sua boca na minha me beijando intensamente, passeando as mãos pelo meu corpo, levei minhas mãos até os cabelos de Bella e entrelacei meus dedos lá acariciando acariciando seu couro cabeludo. E disse entre beijos

– Fica quieto, apenas sinta. - Ela foi com beijos até meu pescoço, e mordia de leve enquanto abria minha blusa e foi descendo com beijos até meu peito, e mordeu com um pouco de força. Eu ..gemi com isso e Bella sorriu presunçosa. E sussurou em meu ouvido dando uma lambidinha de final

– Feche os olhos - Eu fechei meio nervoso, Bella se remexeu um pouco no meu colo e logo em seguida disse

– Pronto pode abrir... - Eu abri devagar meus olhos e ofeguei ao ver Bella sem Blusa. Deus... Seus seios estava so coberto por seus longos cabelos. Ela estava linda assim. Sexy.

– Bella... você... Nossa... - Eu senti um aperto incomodo em minhas calças...

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça e voltou a me olhar

– Você não gosta? - Ela perguntou inocentemente piscando devagar.

– Claro que eu gosto... Você é linda Bella - Ela sorriu e voltou a me beijar, encostando seus seios, agora nu em meu peito, minhas mãos foram direto pro seu bumbum, e eu o apertei e Bella ofegou e mordeu minha lingua e puxou, me fazendo gemer novamente. Bella desceu um pouco seu quadril, e deu uma leve rebolada me fazendo arquear as costas. Bella voltou a se sentar em minha barriga, voltando com os beijos até minha boca, e me beijava docemente, E minha mão ainda estava em sua bunda, tentando puxar ela até onde eu precisava. Mas Bella foi parando o beijo, dando leves selinhos e voltou a ficar reta em cima de mim, e seus cabelos cairam em seus seios.

– Agora...- Ela passou um dedo no meu peito indo até meu umbigo - Nunca duvide de si. - Ela piscou e saiu de cima de mim, pegando suas roupas no chão e indo em direção ao banheiro. Eu não tinha entendido... Eu só sei que eu estava...excitado e confuso com tudo isso que ela fez. Passei a mão em meus cabelos tentando regular minha respiração. Então uma luz veio em minha cabeça.. baixei minha cabeça e vi um volume enorme no meio das minhas calças. Arregalei meus olhos e desabotoei minha calça e abaixei minha calça e a cueca junto... Caralho, meu pau tava vivo, VIVO!. Ele estava duro apontando pra cima. E, caralho, eu estava muito excitado... Foi maldade da Bella fazer isso comigo.. A 3 anos que eu não tinha uma ereção, muito menos sabia que ele tava vivo. E ela faz essas coisas e sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu segurei meu pau e passei meu polegar na cabecinha e reprimi um gemido. Ouvi passos e Bella ofegou ao ver meu pau duro.

– Nossa... Garotão... - Ela sorriu maliciosamente sem tirar os olhos dele, eu engoli a seco e subi minha cueca, mais meu plano de esconder ele foi em vão. Pois a cabeça do meu pau ficou pra fira da box.. Bella foi se aproximando de mim, andando sensualmente, feito uma gata.

– Bella... - Eu estava nervoso, excitado... Porra. E ainda com Bella me olhando assim, eu ia morrer.

– Shhhh... - Ela sussurrou sensualmente e veio até a cama se ajoelhando no meio das minhas pernas. Caralho. Ela não ia fazer isso... ia?

– Edward... - Ela passou a lingua nos lábios sem desviar o olhar do meu pau. Ela levou as mãos até minha box e baixou ela toda e meu pau pulou fora apontando para o teto. Ela levou a mão até ele e o segurou com firmeza, minha barriga se contraiu e eu quase gozei ao sentir sua mão no meu pau. Ela deslizou suavemente, e voltou passando o polegar na cabecinha. Eu fechei meus olhos e agarrei o lençol da cama.

– 3 anos é muito tempo... - Abri meus olhos, ao ouvir sua voz, mas, Bella me tirou toda minha sanidade ao cair de boca no meu pau gemi alto e levei minhas mãos até seus cabelos enquanto ela subia e descia com a boca. Bella chupava a cabeça do meu pau enquanto movimentava a mão numa lentidão proposital, me deixando louco. E sussurrou tirando o pau da sua boca, mas o deixando milímetros perto de sua boca.

– Me diz se eu faço certo... Não sei como fazer. - Deus, depois desse show que eu estava apreciando, ela corou ao dizer isso. Bella nunca havia feito sexo oral. Mas sua boca era tão ágil, e ela fechava os olhos e fazia barulhos com a boca ao meu chupar, enviando vibrações deliciosas em meu pau. E isso estava me deixando louco, eu respirava fortemente, prendendo meu lábio entre os dentes. As vezes Bella abria os olhos e olhava nos meus, e sorria safadinho e voltava a chupar com gosto me levando as alturas.

– Bella.. Eu não vou aguentar. Eu vou gozar... - Eu tentei puxar sua cabeça pelos cabelos sem a machucar.. Mas não consegui, ela apenas negou com a cabeça e voltou a me chupar deliciosamente, enfiando ele por completo em sua boca. Suas mãos estavam mais ageis e rápidas, EU estava me segurando para não estragar tudo e acabar gozando em sua boca.

– Bella.. Não... não faz isso. - Ela sorriu e passo os dentes de leve na cabeça do meu pau e disse sem parar de movimentar suas mãos.

– Não se controla, se perde em minha boca... Goza pra mim. - Isso foi a gota d'agua pra mim. Bella abocanhou meu pau, e me chupou intensamente, a cabeça do meu pau pulsava. E eu gemi alto quando me liberei em sua boca uma de minhas mãos segurava seu cabelo e a outra o lençol, Ela engolia tudo, sem deixar nada escorrer. Eu fui soltando os cabelos de Bella enquanto meu corpo relaxava. 3 anos realmente era muito tempo. Mas isso não era o suficiente.

– Bella. Isso... - Eu não conseguia formar palavras, eu estava em exctase. Eu tinha acabado de ir ao paraiso e voltar. Bella foi engatinhando até chegar em meu peito e se deitou ali, se aninhando em meu braço, eu fechei os olhos respirando fundo.

– Eu fiz direitinho? - Ela perguntou baixo, e eu ri e dei um beijo em sua testa. Ela ainda inha dúvidas?

– Bella, foi o melhor que eu recebi em toda minha vida. - Ela riu e se encondeu em meu pescoço

– Uhm... isso é bom então. Eu posso fazer de novo? - Ela perguntou com a voz rouca em meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei

– Não Bella.. - Eu segurei em seu rosto a fazendo olhar pra mim.

– Mas... por que? você não gostou? - Ela disse com a voz triste e fez biquinho

– Claro que eu gostei Bella. Eu só quero fazer você sentir o mesmo - Apoiei em meu braço e alisei o rosto de Bella que sorriu e corou ao mesmo tempo. Encostei meu lábios no dela, e a beijei lentamente tentando demonstrar todo meu amor que sentia por Bella, suas mãos estavam em meu peito suas unhas cravadas me arranhando me levando a loucura. Levei meinha mão até a barra de sua blusa e levantei ela até a altura de seus seios. Passei as pontas dos meus dedos em sua barriga e senti Bella tremer e suspirar em minha boca e começou a me beijar mais intensamente. Eu fui parando o beijo lentamente e disse sem tirar os lábios do dela

– Sem pressa minha princesa.. - Ela sorriu nervosa e levou as mãos até minha nuca e me puxou novamente para um beijo calmo e gostoso, uma de suas mãos estava passando em minha barriga, e ao chegar perto do meu pau ela cravou as unhas e arranhou minha pele, eu estremeci sentindo meu pau vibrar, sua mão desceu mais e no momento em que ela iria agarrar ele eu segurei sua mão e mordi seu lábio inferior, e disse sem solta-lo

– Não Bella... Eu já tive meu momento, agora é sua vez... - deslizei minha mão até chegar em sua calça e desabotoei sua calça e enfiei minha mão e a toquei por cima da calcinha e Bella instantaneamente abriu as pernas e arqueou as costas abrindo sua boca ofegando alto...Merda, ela estava toda molhada e sua calcinha estava encharcada. Sem me conter puxei sua calcinha de lado e a toquei com uma lentidão proposital, Bella agarrou o lençol e remexia o quadril no mesmo ritmo de minha mão e gemia baixinho, me deixando doido.

– Não faz assim Bella... - E fechei meus olhos respirando fundo, e penetrei um dedo devagar

– Fazer..o que? - Bella gemeu entre as palavras e mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu os olhos. Eles estavam mais escuros que o normal, sua boca aberta e seu lábios inchados, seus cabelos numa bagunça sexy...Parei de pensar quando ela segurou meu pau com firmeza e o apertou começando a me masturbar enquanto eu continuava enfiar meu dedo em sua boceta apertada.

– Não Bella... - Ela passou o polegar na cabeça do meu pau e eu gemi

– Mas, eu quero junto com você. Por favor... - Comecei a enfiar meu dedo no mesmo ritmo das mãos de Bella. Ela gemia ora alto...ora baixo, me deixando cada vez mais excitado. Eu queria tanto estar dentro dela...

– Edward... - Bella gemeu meu nome e eu abri meus olhos - Eu quero você... - Disse baixo e corou olhando em meus olhos

– Como assim? - Bella gemeu mais alto quando acrecentei dois dedos.

– Em mim... - Eu sorri maliciosamente e enfiei meu dedo novamente e disse.

– Assim? - voltei a estocar meu dedo com um pouco de força e Bella arqueou as costas e assentiu com a boca entreaberta,

– Isso...assim. Só que eu quero... - Ela ergueu a cabeça e ronronou em meu ouvido com sua voz rouca e sexy - ...Seu pau no lugar do dedo - Ao dizer isso Bella passou o polegar na cabeça do meu pau, eu grunhi alto mais que excitado, Bella viu que eu fiquei sem reação e tirou meus dedos de dentro do seu copo e se sentou em minhas coxas, mordendo o lábio me olhando nos olhos

– Edward...Eu sou virgem. - Sua ultima palavra foi mais um sussurro, eu pisquei franzindo minha sobrancelha.. Ela é virgem. E vai se entregar para mim?

– Bella... você tem certeza que quer isso? - Eu perguntei e Bella riu jogando a cabeça pra traz e voltou a me olhar.. agora com um olhar malicioso

– Edward.. Eu to aqui, nua, em cima de você... Eu estou queimando Edward, queimando de tesão. E você vem me perguntar se eu tenho certeza? Edward, eu amo tanto você. Passo 25 horas do meu dia pensando em você. Todos os dias. Te esperei por 3 anos. Você não sabe o quanto que eu quero isso.. E além de tudo, eu quero ficar com você Edward - Fiquei mais sem reação ao ouvir tudo que Bela disse. Eu fiquei emocionado, ela me queria. Assim como eu a quero, todos os dias na minha vida.

– Bella... Eu te amo tanto. - Bella sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Eu também quero ficar com você Bella. Sempre foi você, Bella... Sempre. Você é meu anjo, minha princesa, minha médica... E é minha amiga, sei que posso contar pra tudo com você. Eu te amo, minha Bella - Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto, eu iria levantar a mão para limpar a lagrima que caia, mas as mãos de Bella foram mais rápidas que as minhas, e se espalmaram em meu peitoral e seu olhos adotaram uma cor escura, totalmente hipnotizante, Ela cravou suas unhas em meu peitoral e foi arranhando até o final da minha barriga e deslizou os dedos até chegar no local onde mais precisava de suas mãos

– Te desejo, Edward. - Ela disse com sua voz rouca de desejo, e meus musculos se contrairam quando ela segurou firme em minha base e ergueu seu quadril me olhando nos olhos, colocou a cabeça do meu pau em sua entrada, pincelando lentamente, fechei meus olhos de puro prazer e então Bella sentou com força em meu pau e cravou suas unhas em meu quadril fechando os olhos com força e mordendo seu lábio inferior. Minha respiração estava forte e desregulada. Bella era tão apertada e tão quente que acho que não vou aguentar muito tempo.

– Bella... - Sussurrei seu nome, e ela abriu os olhos - Vai passar... - Ela assentiu e abaixou a cabeça encostando em meu peitoral. Ficamos assim por aguns minutos. E aquilo era uma tortura para mim.

Então Bella se moveu devagar e eu mordi meu lábio abafando um gemido. Pude ouvir Bella rir baixinho e mordeu meu peito e passou a lingua em meu mamilo e se moveu novamente só que dessa vez ela que gemeu

– Ohh...Edward. - Bella gemeu quando eu ergui meu quadril no momento em que ela se moveu

– Eu disse que ia passar... - Eu sorri maliciosamente e Bella ergueu seu quadril deixando somente a cabeça do meu pau na sua entrada e se sentou com força e jogou a cabeça pra tras soltando um gemido alto junto comigo.

– Isso..é...tão bom... - Bella gemeu cada palavra e voltou a fazer a mesma coisa. So que dessa vez eu ergui meu quadril contra ela no mesmo tempo e Bella caiu em meu peito ofegante - Faz de novo... - Ela disse enquanto erguia seu quadril novamente. E eu repeti o mesmo movimento e sua boceta mastigou meu pau fortemente. eu gemi alto. Senti suas delicadas mãos massagear minhas bolas. Se ela continuasse assi eu não iria durar muito tempo.

– Não Bella... - eu disse segurando seu quadril e nos viramos na cama, Fiquei por cima dela sem nos desconectar - Você vai acabar me matando - Ela sorriu maliciosamente levando suas mãos até minha nuca e puxou meus cabelos e forçou minha cabeça contra a dela, me beijando furiosamente, comecei a estocar lentamente em Bella, e ela começou a sugar minha lingua no mesmo ritmo do meu quadril. Levei minha mão até seu seio e massagiei com certa força que fez Bella gemer em minha boca, tão sensualmente que pensei que iria vir agora.

– Mais...Edward... Mais forte. - ela pedia a cada estocada lenta que eu dava, e eu não iria desobedece-la comecei a estocar mais forte porem lento. Bella gemia em meu ouvido dizendo quanto estava bom, e que ela era minha, e que so eu fazia ela se sentir assim, desejada e completamente molhada..

– Edward... - Bella gemeu meeu nome no momento em que eu estoquei fundo e com força, ela arqueou suas costas, abrindo sua boca num grito completamente mudo. Acho que encontrei algo ali. Fiz novamente e dessa vez Bella gemeu alto arranhando minhas costas - Não para.. - Ela pediu tão baixo que se eu não estivesse com minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço eu não teria ouvido.. Eu estava na ponta do abismo quando estoquei novamente e senti os musculos de Bella se contrair tão forte, que quase não consegui bombear forte novamente.

– Tão.. porra.. apertada... - Bella riu uma risada tão fodidamente sexy que acabei gozando... junto com Bella, que gritava meu nome e serpentiava seu corpo.

Fui parando lentamente e cai em cima de Bella que me abraçou forte encostando seu nariz em meu cabelo eu sorri e sai de dentro de Bella que gemeu. ela deveria estar dolorida agora..

– Eu te machuquei. - Eu disse me deitando de lado, olhando para Bella que tinha os olhos fechados e um sorrisinho nos lábios..

– Nossa. Se isso é machucar. Uau! Me machuque assim sempre. - Eu sorri meio sem graça - Edward, foi perfeito - Ela sorriu e se deitou em meu peito e eu a abracei.

– Você percebeu ? - Ela perguntou do nada.

– Ham... no que? - Eu afaguei seus cabelos.

– Você não sentiu nada diferente? - Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e dei ombros.

– Seja mais clara meu amor.

– Edward, os exercícios estão dando resultado. - Ela disse e eu senti seu rosto queimar.

– Ainda não entendi - Sério.. Eu não tinha captado a mensagem

– Cullen! - Bella exclamou - Seu quadril. Você conseguiu movimenta-lo. Naquela hora... - Eu arregalei meus olhos. Putz era isso que Bella queria falar... E eu nem tinha percebido Estava tão perdido em Bella que nem havia notado.

– Nossa! Eu não acredito nisso! Será que agora eu posso andar? Podemos tentar?

– Bom, eu acho que s... - Eu a interrompi enchendo o rosto de Bella de beijos

– Obrigado por tudo.. se não fosse você.. Ahhhh Bella eu te amo tanto... Você é meu anjo. Minha vida.. Se você não tivesse entrado na minha vida eu seria o mesmo Edward sem motivação sem nada... Você... é tudo pra mim - Disse tudo ainda beijando toda a extenção de seu rosto, Bella ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu devo minha vida a você Bella.. - Eu disse a beijando lentamente. - tenho uma divida eterna com você

– Bom... - Bella riu - Tá disposto a pagar?

– Claro. O que você quer em troca? - Eu disse, e Bella ergueu sua cabeça para mim, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ela sorria para mim. Aquele sorriso... era o que fazia meu coração perder uma batida

– Fica comigo pra sempre? - Ela disse isso e as lagrimas já caiam de seus olhos segurei seu rosto e passei meus polegares em sua bochecha

– Eu prometo minha Bella.. Para todo o sempre.

**Fiim...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gentyyy, mais uma one minha ANTIGA! Peço desculpa pelos erros e excesso de virgulas kkk. Minha beta está um pouquinho ocupada hoje então resolvi postar sem corrigir kkk Relevem por que foi uma das minhas primeiras aventuras no mundo fanfiction u-u<strong>

**bjbjbj**


End file.
